


Um pequeno momento de felicidade

by SophiaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSnape/pseuds/SophiaSnape
Summary: Hermione tem um pequeno momento de felicidade caseira ao lado de seu marido, mas as coisas nem sempre são como parecem.Um pequeno conto muito fora da minha zona de conforto. Li uma fanfic no mesmo estilo a muito tempo atrás e depois a perdi, mas me senti inspirada. Espero que gostem. Obrigada, Daniela Teixeira, como sempre.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Um pequeno momento de felicidade

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fanfic surgiu num surto de inspiração, e escrevi a ideia geral em menos de 10 minutos. Quase nunca minha escrita funciona assim, mas as vezes acontece. Também fugi da minha zona de conforto escrevendo um drama, e estou bastante ansiosa pelo retorno de vocês.   
> Como disse na sinopse, li uma fanfic nesse estilo a um tempo atrás e fiz o favor de perder. Mas embora tenha me inspirado nela, todo o resto é meu - e da JK Rowling, claro haha  
> Enfim... leiam! E comentem.

Hermione esticou os braços acima da cabeça, espreguiçando; depois, torceu o pescoço de um lado para o outro, massageou o ombro com a mão esquerda e bocejou, exausta. Ela estava trabalhando naquele artigo a horas, e quando se envolvia assim dificilmente via o mundo lá fora.

Quando ela se dava conta, geralmente havia passado todas as refeições, suas vistas ficavam embaçadas e seu corpo doía de ficar na mesma posição desconfortável por tanto tempo. Mas valeu a pena. Ela finalmente havia terminado, e antes que pudesse levantar sentiu os dedos longos e calejados do marido massagearem sua nuca.

Hermione estremeceu de prazer, deixando a cabeça relaxar até encostar no peito dele.

— Olá, ela sorriu, olhando para cima, e sentiu os lábios dele nos dela, suaves, num beijo delicado e afetuoso, carregado de amor, carinho e promessas.

— Olá, esposa. – Hermione podia sentir o sorriso dele contra a pele dela.

— A quanto tempo está aqui? - perguntou, girando a cadeira para ficar de frente para ele.

— Tempo suficiente para ver a sua mente brilhante trabalhando. - Ele sussurrou, apoiando o corpo na mesa numa posição que Hermione considerava absolutamente sexy.

Sem resistir mais um segundo, ela se levantou provocativamente e sentou do lado dele, puxando-o suavemente para ficar entre as pernas dela. – Você é estranho, marido. Tenho certeza que não é nada interessante me ver trabalhando, especialmente quando meu cabelo parece uma bagunça. – Enquanto ela falava, suas mãos rapidamente desceram pelas costas largas dele até parar na bunda, apertando-a com vontade.

— Que moça tarada. Me assediando bem no meio da sala.

Hermione riu, mas o som logo foi abafado pelos lábios dele nos dela num beijo avassalador. Quando eles pararam para respirar, Hermione sentiu a língua talentosa dele descer pelo seu pescoço, enquanto os dedos trabalhavam perigosamente no decote da blusa gasta. O fino tecido era o único empecilho para que ele logo tivesse acesso aos seios, fazendo um deles saltar para fora da blusa enquanto ambas as mãos massageavam os bicos ansiosos por contato.

E não qualquer contato. O _dele_. Sempre, sempre o dele.

Hermione sentiu uma das mãos envolver os dois seios e segurá-los firmes, enquanto a outra descia decidida até o elástico da calça de flanela, passando por debaixo até encontrar o triângulo de cachos macios. – Quem diria que Hermione Granger seria tão completamente fodida em cima dos livros. – ele sussurrou maldosamente, finalmente deslizando um dos dedos para dentro dela.

Hermione meio que riu e gemeu, apertando-o com força, trazendo-o mais para perto de si, enquanto sentia um segundo dedo deslizando por entre suas dobras molhadas. – Eles poderi- Ah!

Poderiam o que, amor? – ele provocou, massageando seu clitóris no mesmo ritmo em que apertava o outro seio. Hermione se sentia preenchida de tantas maneiras diferentes que era demais para terminar uma frase simples. Ela estava perdida para o mundo naquele momento.

Quando ela finalmente atingiu o orgasmo, desabou parcialmente sobre a mesa, com o braço dele como único apoio para não amassar (ainda mais) os pergaminhos espalhados. Ela mal tinha forças para abrir os olhos.

— Merlin – Hermione ofegou, rindo, sentindo vagamente seu corpo ser puxado para o peito do bruxo poderoso a sua frente. – Ia dizer que poderiam dizer o mesmo de você, levando uma mulher inocente a gritar de prazer em cima da mesa.

Ele riu sonoramente, fazendo o coração dela inchar de amor. – Felizmente, esta é a nossa casa. E ninguém vai nos incomodar.

— Pelo menos não nos próximos cinco meses. Depois..., ela sorriu, passando a mão pela barriga.

— Nós sempre podemos deixar os Potter’s de babá.

Hermione gargalhou, aceitando a mão dele para descer. - Você diz isso agora, amor. Quando nosso bebê nascer duvido que vai deixar qualquer pessoa chegar perto.

Como sempre, você está certa. - Ele segurou a mão dela e levou até os lábios, dando um beijo carinhoso. Hermione adorava o gesto, adorava o quão rápido eles podiam ir de um sexo intenso em cima da mesa para um carinho tão inocente e ao mesmo tempo tão profundo quanto. - Vem, vamos comer, trouxe sua geleia favorita.

— Você é o melhor marido.

— Eu sei. – ele piscou para ela, brincalhão. - Assim como sei que você não deve ter comido nada hoje.

Hermione fez uma careta. - Culpada. Acabei ficando distraída.

— O que vou fazer com você, Hermione Granger?

— Granger? – Hermione provocou. Era uma brincadeira particular deles. - E eu posso pensar em uma coisa ou duas que você pode fazer comigo. Ela piscou para ele, sorrindo. Com um toque na varinha para colocar as xícaras e os bolinhos na mesa.

— Você não cansa nunca, esposa?

— Você está reclamando? – ela fingiu surpresa.

— Nunca. – ele deu um beijo na testa dela enquanto se inclinava para pegar a faca e a geleia que estavam no balcão.

— Droga – Hermione murmurou – o chá acabou, esqueci de peg- ela parou, sorrindo, quando sua caixa favorita levitou até a altura dos seus olhos. Balançando a cabeça, Hermione olhou para ele com os olhos brilhando, nunca cansada de se emocionar com os pequenos gestos de amor que ele demonstrava diariamente. – Obrigada.

— Meu prazer é servi-la. Agora, senhora, sente-se. E coma. E depois você vai subir, tomar um banho e ir para a cama.

— Que proposta tentadora, amor.

Ele riu, servindo o chá e colocando os exatos três cubos de açúcar e uma pequena colher de mel, do jeito que ela gostava. – Agora, pequena mulher tentadora, não deixe nosso filho com fome.

Eles passaram os próximos trinta minutos comendo e conversando, tomando chá, rindo, e se deliciando na companhia um do outro. Hermione se sentia tão feliz que seu coração batia forte no peito. Em determinado momento ele se empolgou com um tópico da conversa e falou por vários minutos sobre as propriedades da poção e seus efeitos, e Hermione simplesmente se perdeu na expressão leve dele.

— E então a porção ferve e podemos coletar a- ele parou, vendo-a sorrir feito boba – o que?

— O que? – ela fingiu não saber o que ele estava perguntando.

— Por que está me olhando assim? E sorrindo?

— Não posso olhar para o meu marido? Você fica ainda mais bonito falando sobre o que gosta.

— Bonito – ele bufou, depois se inclinou sobre ela e espalmou a mão pela barriga – Sua mãe é louca, pequeno.

— E ela te ama. Nós te amamos – Hermione colocou sua pequena mão sobre a dele, suspirando feliz pelo pequeno momento caseiro.

— Assim como eu, Hermione.

— Hermione o que? – ela perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha.

— Snape. Hermione Snape.

...

— Hermione? – ela ouviu uma voz chamar o seu nome, bem distante, até entender que estava sonhando. – O que?

— Hermione, amor, você estava falando no seu sono. Estava agitada, depois sorrindo. Estou te chamando a algum tempo.

— Oh – ela murmurou, confusa, e imediatamente sentiu um peso indescritível no seu peito. Era como se seu coração estivesse partindo em um milhão de pequenos pedaços, e ela sentia cada um deles arder em todas as partes do seu corpo. – Tudo bem, desculpe. – ela finalmente teve a força de espírito de responder, balançando os pés para fora da cama. – Estou acordada. Você chegou cedo.

— Minha mãe está me deixando louco com o assunto, sabe? Filhos... – eles estavam de costas um para o outro, mas o clima era tenso – Resolvi voltar mais cedo.

— Entendo. Eu... vou fazer um chá. Acordei com a boca seca. Quer uma xícara?

— Sim, obrigada. Vou tomar uma ducha. – eles finalmente se olharam, e Hermione sorriu para ele – Não, espera, o chá acabou. Esqueci de pegar de manhã.

— Tudo bem, vou pensar em outra coisa – ela tentou manter o sorriso, saindo o mais rápido que conseguiu do quarto.

Era demais.

Ela correu para a cozinha e abriu todas as janelas, precisando desesperadamente de ar. – Merda. Merda, merda, merda. – Hermione segurou o soluço, se sentindo engasgada. Sufocada. Seu coração doía tanto que ela mal entendia como uma dor emocional poderia doer tanto no plano físico.

Tinha sido um sonho. E fora tão real. Mas a realidade era muito diferente. No mundo real Severo Snape estava morto, e ela... _bem_.

— Hey, amor – ela sentiu o beijo de Ron na bochecha – Minha mãe mandou uma torta. Está uma delícia. E a Gina disse que vai passar aqui amanhã para irmos juntos ao jogo. 

— Hm - ela sorriu - parece ótimo.

— Acho que já vou dormir. Estou exausto - Ron sorriu para ela antes de pegar um pedaço da torta - Você vem?

— Sim, vou logo atrás de você. - Hermione acenou, indicando que ele poderia ir na frente. Ela precisava se recompor. 

Precisava se recompor do fato de que o único momento de felicidade que ela tivera talvez em meses não era real. 

E nem poderia ser.

...


End file.
